City News/Underworld Treasure
This is a review of Underworld Treasure. 1/3 ??? * Stats Recommendation: ??? * Rewards: ??? Introduction: Go help the apparent victim. MC: What's going on? He seems hurt! Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) The guy is Emory. You're about to talk to him when you spot someone getting ready to jump him from behind... MC: Watch out! Choice 1: You grab him and start running! * Feedback: (Perfect) You run with Emory and get away successfully. MC: Huff...It's taking too much out of me! '' '''Choice 2': Take your high heels off and fight! * Feedback: (Fail) You can't beat the thug and is almost injured. MC: There won't be a next time, it's way too dangerous for me! '' '''Choice 3': Scream for help! * Feedback: (Fail) Bystanders charge and beat up Emory. MC: Wait, stop, stop, he's not the one! '' '''Special Event (66%)' You notice Emory is bruised all over... MC: Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Choice 1: Go find ice to ice down the bruises. * Feedback: (Perfect) You apply ice to relieve the pain and for him to regain senses. MC: Okay, that should do it. '' '''Choice 2': It's only bruises. He can take it. * Feedback: (Fail) You miss a cut that gets infected. MC: I'm so sorry I missed it! '' '''Choice 3': Oh no, call the ambulance now! * Feedback: (Fail) The EMT'S wonder why you called an ambulance for someone who can still move quite well on his own. MC: Did I, uh, overreact? '' '''Special Event (99%)' Emory tells you he lost his most cherished possession to an O.G. in a turf war a few days ago... MC: It sounds scary. Choice 1: Take him and go get it back! * Feedback: (Fail) Emory: Hooray, just what I wanted, another beating. MC: My bad, I didn't think it through. '' '''Choice 2': Sneak away when he's not looking. * Feedback: (Fail) Nothing I can do about the problem, anyway. MC: I might as well help you now. '' '''Choice 3': Ask him how you can help. * Feedback: (Perfect) Emory: I have a friend, maybe she can help. MC: I wonder what kind of a friend is it... Expand for result. Inside the violent life on the streets! Passerby claims to witness real street violence! Victim of a brutal gang beatdown calls it a fact of street life, where one either becomes strong or be preyed upon by the strong! 2/3 Follow Ronda and Emory to retrieve the latter's keepsake. * Stats Recommendation: 1738 * Rewards: Manage Brand x2, Creative Value x1, and 181 Introduction: Help Emory take back his keepsake. MC: It's do-or-die today! Expand for plot investigation. Special Event (33%) Ronda is distracting the rival gang while you and Emory go steal the keepsake back, but you get separated and lost... MC: Rats, I'm lost! Choice 1: Keep trying to find your way. * Feedback: (Fail) You waste a lot of time without ever finding your way. MC: I'm not directionally challenged. Anyone would get lost here. Choice 2: Ask passerby for directions. * Feedback: (Fail) Everybody around here belongs to the gang. They give you a not-so-polite talking-to. MC: I probably just had a brain cramp. Choice 3: Hide in a restroom and text Emory. * Feedback: (Perfect) Emory comes and gets you. Problem solved. MC: Good thing it worked out! Special Event (66%) Someone spots you and Emory after you got the keepsake. Do you... MC: Crap, what to do now? Choice 1: Greet him warmly like you knew him. * Feedback: (Perfect) He pauses and tries to sound embarrassed, "Hey, yeah, it's you... How you doing?" MC: Wow, didn't think it would actually work! Choice 2: Grab Emory and run! * Feedback: (Fail) You're surrounded and easily captured. MC: It was a mistake trying to run... Choice 3: Tells him you're delivering pizza. * Feedback: (Fail) "We don't get delivery here!" You're caught. MC: What, why don't you get delivery here?! Special Event (99%) The keepsake is a photo of Emory and his mother, with "Happy 3rd Birthday, Raleigh!" written on the back. So you say... MC: Wow, his mom is really pretty! Choice 1: So your real name's Raleigh? * Feedback: (Fail) Emory turns red, "I went through a lot of trouble to change it, so keep it to yourself!" MC: "Emory" is not too much better than "Raleigh"... '' '''Choice 2': So your mother's name is Raleigh? * Feedback: (Fail) You're a regular Einstein, I see. MC: My bad, my bad... Choice 3: Your mother is very pretty! * Feedback: (Perfect) Emory's attitude softens, "Yeah, she is pretty..." MC: Wish Emory a good life with his mother's blessings. Expand for result. Lost since childhood, young hobo still feels compassion! Young man regains keepsake with friends' help-- a photo of his mother and himself as a child. It represents the love of his mother and is his motivation for life. 3/3 Category:Pages that need improvement Category:City News investigations